Summer Promise
by Teamunfocused
Summary: Follow Falco and Fox as they attend a Summer Festival. They need to distract themselves until the main event. This fanfic is a birthday present dedicated to our friends Leon and Riley who have been busy with school work and such. Falco x Fox, Yaoi, one shot, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!


I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

Warning: yaoi

Don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

Pairing: Fox/Falco

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Summer Promise

* * *

A/N: Hello dear readers, I Ryan and my friends John, Rachel, Kev and Arthur have dedicated this fanfic to our friends at hard work Leon and Riley. This fanfic isn't quite like the usual ones Leon and I write, since he didn't know anything about this operation, so I just wanted to apologize in advance if there is any spelling mistakes or bad grammar.

Sometimes people need a break. You know to get away from all the stress. Hopefully this fanfic will help everyone including the younger members in our kooky circle of friends with relaxing. Well without further delay, that is if you hadn't decided to skip this section, please enjoy our collaboration birthday present to Leon and Riley!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUYS!

* * *

The smell of freshly cooked treats fill the air as the busy stalls pile on with rushing customers. Everyone ate and laughed peacefully while they waited for the main event of the traditional summer festival.

Falco Lombardi and Fox McCloud walked deeper into the festival, looking around at the stalls for activities to pass the time. Falco stretched out his arms, covered by a red long sleeved T-shirt which was under a white vest. His black boots left an imprint of the sole on the dirt while his green pants was tucked in.

A gale blew along and lifted the ends of Fox's green robe up, revealing a yellow short sleeved T-shirt. As the gale left the robe fell down, covering the Beige shorts that wrapped loosely around his knees. Clank clank, Fox's wooden sandals would go as they walked further on the stone pathway.

"Hey... Don't you feel cold dressed in that?" Falco dug his wings into his pockets and asked. Fox turned to Falco and hummed.

"Not really, I just never had a chance to take this out of the closet and try it on since my birthday." He answered before scratching the itch behind his ear. Falco sighed and slung his arms behind his head.

"Wasn't the fireworks suppose to go off by now?" He groaned lowly as a group of cheerful children rushed pass them, off to their imaginative adventures. Fox smirked silently before looking at his wrist watch.

"You'll get use to it. They're always late even before this year." The vulpine lowered his arm and looked up at the night sky. The ocean of cobalt and navy blue mixed well as they lit up the black void that ruled over the star filled sky.

"Gah. I'm so hungry!" Falco growled as he stopped and kicked the dirt with a weak swing. Fox rolled his eyes at his best friend's foul mood.

"Then let's find something to eat. What do you wanna try?" Fox cheerfully asked before sniffing the air.

"I want Dumplings." Falco demanded while he turned around and sat on a bench. Fox shrugged lightly before taking a stroll to a food stall.

"One set of fish fried dumplings please." Fox ordered and quickly became amazed by the chef's entertaining performance while he cooked. The adult bear made it all look easy as his actions were done swiftly. Slicing, dicing, flipping, letting the fire roar out in the pan and finally wrapping it in pastry before steaming it.

"Thank you." Fox paid for the meal and gladly tipped the man for his hard work. His mouth began to moisturize when he looked down at the white steaming pastry.

"Falco." He called out before walking to the older teen.

"Hm?" The avian looked up from his cell phone with a bored expression. He recoiled when the vulpine tapped his beak with the dumpling on a toothpick.

"Here." Fox said as the sight and scent of the dumpling caused drool to roll down his muzzle. Focusing only on the dumpling, his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle brightly under the moonlight. Falco flipped his cell phone off and shoved it in his pocket. He looked left and right while eyeing the steaming dumpling. A faint blush flushed across his cheeks as he lowered his head.

"Ahm." The older teen quickly pecked and popped the whole dumpling in his mouth, munching while avoiding eye contact with the other male. Fox stuck the toothpick into another dumpling and tried one himself. He wiped off the drool and moaned at the bursting flavour the dumpling gave before sitting next to his room mate.

Suddenly, Falco coughed and held his wing up to his beak causing Fox look in surprise. The avian swallowed before sticking out his tongue. Fox couldn't help but smirk and chuckle lightly when he realised what happened.

"Hot." Falco frowned as he spoke through his burnt tongue.

"Yeah, that's why their so good." Fox sat the container down and handed Falco a tissue. The older teen proceeded to wipe his beak from the left over mess he made.

"What do you wanna drink?" The vulpine asked when a vending machine came to view.

"Where are you going with this?" Falco muttered as his sapphire eyes peered over to Fox with suspicion.

"What? Can't I get my best pal something from now and then?" Fox raised his paws in a defensive manner and stuck his tongue out in jest.

"Which makes it all the more suspicious with the things you give me." Falco gritted through his teeth and crossed his arms together while the memories came flowing back.

During Christmas, when Fox asked Falco to open his present he found a square box. There was a sticker above a button at the side that said 'push me!' Fox backed away and watched his magnificence play off as Falco foolishly pushed the button.

The next thing the avian saw was swirling stars after being knocked square in the face by a jack-in-the-box rubber glove. Fox laughed his heart out as the fire crackers and medium explosion made the final touches. When he regained consciousness, a char faced Falco chased after and ran the trickster vulpine out of the apartment.

"Then what do you want?" Fox asked as he crossed his legs and tilted his head. Falco stared into his questioning gaze, feeling his irritation and stress retreat back into him. Awaiting for an answer, Fox raised an eyebrow looking back at Falco's warm caring pools. Falco sighed lightly and turned away before murmuring.

"Hm?" Fox hummed and leaned his head forward. His ears twitching while he tried to hear more clearly.

"I want..." Fox heard the avian mutter lowly before shifting his body closer along the dry wooden bench.

"Say that again." The younger teen continued to shift over until he was invading Falco's space. Falco's wing shook before reaching over to Fox's paw and dragging him up. The avian stood up and led them to the hills.

Illuminating the darkness of the night, fireflies fluttered around in the air as the two teens made their way into the short clean grass. Falco released the paw and dug his wings into his pockets. Fox crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his sandals on the grass. The avian took a deep breath before turning to the younger male.

"I want you to... stay with me. Through the fun and tough times, it doesn't matter if we fight or separate because of the other. I just want you to promise me. That... You'll stay by my side." Falco looked down and sheepishly rubbed his neck while he vented through his heart.

When he looked up, he saw that Fox stood completely still. His slender arms hanging down from his small shoulders. His tail laying on the grass entirely limp. Standing firmly, and no longer tapping his sandals, on the grass. The wind carried a gentle breeze that ruffled the visible fur on his body. His ears perked straight up in bewilderment. His muzzle gaped open revealing the fangs slightly. With a dumbstruck expression, his whole face grew redder with each second that passed.

As if a bomb had exploded in his head, steam was flowing out of Fox's ears before he fell back. He continued to stare at Falco, making inaudible noises with his twitching muzzle.

"Hey. Are you oka-" Falco worriedly stepped forward but grew silent. Blood rushed up to his face as he realised how he worded his speech.

"Ah! I didn't mean it like tha-" Falco rushed over to Fox and began explaining but an explosion in the sky cut his words off. The two teens looked up while many colours radiated from the blast. An ear shrieking whistle fired off before another explosion set off. The fireworks lit the sky with hundreds of bright colours.

Although more calmly than before they were quiet as they faced each other. Fox flashed a faltering smile while he tapping on the soft grass by his side. Falco took the gesture and sat next to the younger teen. As the avian opened his beak ready to apologise, Fox nervously began.

"Okay." Falco spun his head to Fox with wide eyes of surprise.

"Huh?" He managed to utter through his dry throat.

"I promise that I'll stay... by your side I mean." Fox continued while clasping his paws together and fidgeting slightly. Falco stiffly faced the sky but shifted closer to him.

"The fireworks tonight look kinda cool, don't they?" The avian raised his wing and coughed lightly but sat stiff when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. He took a glance to his right and saw Fox resting his head on it while enjoying the display of the fireworks.

While Falco stayed longer with Fox, he felt his tensity and nervousness dispel from his body. He slowly draped his arm around the vulpine and embraced him with his warmth under the loud yet still night.

The end


End file.
